Enslaved Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Enslaved. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Chapter 1: The Escape Whether you are fast or slow it doesn't matter. The same thing happens.... Chapter 2: The Old City When Monkey wakes up, he spots the same girl curled up in a ball, watching him. Monkey states that his head feels like it's ripped open, and the girls tells him that it's the headband; the slave headband. Monkey orders her to take it off, but she refuses. Monkey charges at her, but then she says a command to the headband, and Monkey is given an intense amount of pain. She explains about the headband, and Monkey threatens to kill her, but she states "If my heart stops beating, for any reason, the headband will charge a leathal dose. If I die, you die." This puts Monkey in a terrible position. She tells him that she needs his help to get back home, as she cannot do it on her own. Once she get's back home, he can go back to his home. Monkey doesn't really have a choice but to help her. The health bar, shield bar and everything else you see is what the girl, named Trip, has implemented into the headband. You and Trip can also speak to each other from long distances too. You can look around the area if you wish, but if you wish to keep moving forward, follow Trip, and you will come to a bridge. She will pull down the leaver, but only one side of the leaver will go down. Climb onto the pipe to the left of you and make your way over. You will hear some noises and Trip worries of what they could be. Monkey tells her not to make too much noise. Once you pull the leaver on the other side, it causes a loud bang, in which the mechs can hear it. Several mechs come to attack you; take them out. Once it's safe, Trip will make her way over and head over to the right. She will ask you to move a metal block out of the way so they can pass through. Carry on through, and when you need them, when you see a green health icon around, it will restore your health. Carry on through and a cutscene will show a landscape of New York. Monkey points out that they need to head towards the smoke; the crash site. With any luck, his bike should still be there, which will allow them to travel across America a lot faster. Chapter 3: The Metal Tower Chapter 4: Wherefore Art Thou? Chapter 5: The Crash Site Chapter 6: Village Approach Chapter 7: Finding Trip Chapter 8: Gaining Access Chapter 9: The Wasteland Chapter 10: The Titan Factory Chapter 11: The Old Battlefield Chapter 12: The Dam Chapter 13: Grand Theft Chapter 14: Pyramid Epilogue The Epilogue is simply the ending movie. Sit back and Enjoy! Bonus Missions Category:Walkthroughs Category:Article stubs